Vampire: Children of the Horse
by Gosunkugi2099
Summary: I finished chapter 2! There are vampires in Nermia. Ongoing please R/R(Vampires are based on World of Darkness vampires.)
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
// Two boys and a girl are sitting down at an old table. One boy is sitting at the head of the table while the others are on either side. The boy at the head is the storyteller, his name is Glen. The girl to his right is Loren, and the boy to his left is Felix. They are about to start a game of VTM, both are playing Toreador. "Who am I?" Well my dear reader, that is not important, for now at least. What is important is, little to the knowledge of these young players, that there game will effect the lives of others in a place far away. "Is this MY fault?" No. No. Not at all, well maybe a little, but still it should be interesting, at the least. So relax, and watch. We may see something special.  
  
Glen: "So are you ready to start?"  
  
Loren, Felix: "Yes."  
  
Glen: "Good let's begin."//  
  
Two figures strolled down the sunlit streets of Nerima Tokyo, talking as they proceeded on their journey to their new school. Both appeared to be in there mid-teens, one was more then a head taller then the other. She had dark brown hair that she had held back with a red ribbon. Her eyes changed from gray to green almost as often as one looked at her. The girl's pale skin reflected the sun's warm rays like new fallen snow. She wore a red silk vest over an off-white shirt, a white bead bracelet clung tightly to her wrist. Her light blue jeans fit snuggly against her legs.  
  
The shorter one had long raven black hair that almost brushed the ground as he walked. His skin, pale and smooth, highlighted the kind features of his face. His eyes were so dark one could get lost in them and feel they tumbled into an abyss. He wore a black leather jacket to ward of the fall's chill. A silver ankh hung from his chest, contrasting with his black t- shirt. Like the girl, he boasted a bead bracelet. His was black to her white. A pair of deep blue baggy jeans covered his legs.  
  
"Can you please remind me why we're going back to school?" said the shorter of the two. "I already have my collage diploma."  
  
"We are going back to school for the following, and often discussed, reasons: first of all, we no longer look are alleged age in our old heaven, so we must relocate. Second, we were bored out of our skulls in our old life. And finally, this gives us a chance to fully enjoy are new found "day walking" abilities."  
  
The last statement caused the smaller one to smile. Gaining the secret of day walking had been quite a difficult, and odd task, but the reward was well worth it. No longer must he and his companion hide from the sun's rays. Gone was the urge to go into a deep slumber, be it night or day.  
  
"Besides," she added "that diploma of yours is what, a hundred years old?"  
  
"Okay, okay, you have a point, but why are we going to school in Japan, of all places? "  
  
A grin crept on the taller girl's lips. "That was a surprise that I was going to save for later, but I might as well tell you now; reliable sources tell me that this place is clean of Lupines, Faeries, Catalysts, Hunters, Wraths, Kindred, and other "forces" that tend to give us trouble. Also I would prefer not to have to explain our strolls in the sun to our fellow kindred," "I have to agree with you on that, but why is this place so clean of such "forces," if I may ask?" "Oh, there's this thing about this being the "center of all chaos," or something of the likes." "Well then." he paused for a moment then gave a truly warm smile. "This should be fun."  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Vampire: Children of the Horse  
  
I don't own Ranma ½ or the World of Darkness. If I did I wouldn't be writing a FANFIC. Don't sue me, and I won't force you to eat worms until after I take over the world.  
  
Notes:  
  
For Ranma ½ fans: This takes place after the last of the manga episodes. Also if you have not played Vampire: the Masquerade, you won't understand a lot of the fanfic.  
  
For World of Darkness fans: I know there is no way for a vampire to walk in the sun, but bare with me, besides I'm the storyteller, so if I say something happens it does. If you don't know Ranma ½ you will not understand this story. Also the week of nightmares is over. The Sabbat have claimed the lower east coast of the US, and New York. The Gangrel have left the Camarilla.  
  
= Panda sign [ ] = English = Telepathy { } = Thought // // = the "real world" * *= action Ranma-chan = girl Ranma  
  
C&C is welcome. ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
-Scene one- //Glen: you are in your new classroom about to be introduced to the kids.  
  
Loren: I'm going to cast awe. Also I spend blood on things such as breathing, heartbeat, and making me look alive.  
  
Felix: Same here. //  
  
"Class, we have two new students today," said the ageless teacher Haniko, "they transferred here from the US. There names are Eve and Kyle. Say hi class."  
  
"Hello." The class replied in robotic harmony.  
  
"Take a seat behind Ranma and Ukyo." The hyperactive teacher directed as she pointed at two seats in the back.  
  
The guys gawked at Eve as she walked to the seat. Her hair swayed rhythmically while she walked. Drool formed at corners of Heroshi, and Desuke's mouths, and leaked on to there desks. Some students, who had been dozing off, stared at her with a powerful awareness. Kyle was having the same effect on the girls. Akane was transfixed on the newcomer. His cape like hair flowed behind him as if it were made of water, his smile filled her with soothing warmth. They sat in there designated seats, and class begun.  
  
Not much of interest happened during the first half of school. Kyle and Eve found it hard to concentrate on the classes since they had gone through similar ones many times before. Kyle had chosen to take Orchestra instead of physical Ed. Unfortunately Kyle had to hide his skills or he would have to convince the teacher that it was normal for a high school student to be able to play better then a trained professional. Eve choose take chorus. As an inside joke, she sung one of the songs she wrote in her mortal days. The song was now famous in most of the world, Nermia was no exception.  
  
Both of the Kindred avoided cooking, since they did not want to have to vomit their works. Instead they chose an advanced arts class, so they would have a more or less free period to converse. Eventually the school bell rung and the students rushed out of their classes. Eve and Kyle found a tree to sit under as they avoided eating. They were about to start a conversation when a voice caught there attention.  
  
"May I join you?" Akane asked politely.  
  
"Of course you may." Replied the taller vampire, "Please sit down." She offered.  
  
"Thank you," answered the short haired girl. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Akane, we share a couple of classes together."  
  
Kyle remembered the looks she had given him during first period. He hoped that she had not developed a crush on him because of his discipline. To have someone faun over you because of such an old trick was tiring, and no good could come of it.  
  
"I am Felix, and this is Eve."  
  
"So, what brings you to Japan?"  
  
"There is no real reason for us to be here, we just felt like traveling, and heard this place was a nice place to live."  
  
"I know this may sound odd, but are you two engaged?"  
  
The two kindred broke into a hysterical laughter, after a minute they stopped.  
  
"Oh god no, what would make you think that?" Eve said as she tried, miserably I might add, to contain herself.  
  
Akane turned a deep crimson. "Well you see, their have been a lot of people around here who seem to be obsessed with getting engaged. I just got out of a very odd one.  
  
"Really, please tell me about it." Requested Kyle.  
  
"Alright," said the young martial artist, "You'd find out about it soon enough anyway."  
  
So Akane went on to tell them about Ranma and his fiancés. About the failed wedding and how they all decided it would be best if all engagements were cancelled, so everyone could choose who they wanted to be with. Since then some things had changed, and some remained the same; Ukyo and Shampoo were still going after Ranma, but now they were less forceful then before. Ryoga had been cursed by falling into the spring of drowned young girl. Akane and Ranma had given up on each other entirely; much to the protest of their fathers, there was no chance that it would workout between them. Gosunkugi had some how grown a backbone, and talked to Akane, and they were now good friends. Thankfully things had been relatively quite.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have a hard time belie-." Kyle's sentence was cut off as Ranma flew a cross the courtyard and into a fountain, now obviously female, started running from a man welding numerous chained weapons. "I am sorry I ever doubted you." Kyle apologized wide eyed.  
  
{Well,} thought Eve with a bemused grin, {it would take a lot of effort to break the masquerade here.}  
  
"No problem, I just hope you can take the chaos that happens around here."  
  
"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!" Yelled a bandana clad youth, as he run through a nearby wall.  
  
"Don't worry," said Kyle with a smile, "I'm sure we'll like it here."  
  
The rest of the day had gone well. Then night fell and it was time for the two kindred to find a drink.  
  
-End of scene one-  
  
-Scene two-  
  
Eve stretched her arms with a moan. Only her first day and she already was swamped with work. The classes were relatively easy, since she had already finished high school, but what the schoolwork lost in difficulty they made up for in quantity. She had just wasted three hours of here unlife working useless equations and answering idiotic questions analyzing symbolism that wasn't there. Finally she had finished.  
  
Looking out her bedroom window Eve gazed at the setting sun, it took all her willpower to avoid going into the "beauty shock" that plagued her clan. Eve's tongue caressed the points of her teeth. Possibly the most notable flaws of the ability to walk in the sunlight, is that she could not drink the elixir she crave as long as the sun stood above her head. Her fangs even refused to unsheathe during the hours of light. Now that the sun had fallen from its perch she could fill her crimson lust.  
  
Unfortunately for the fanged protagonist, she was too lost it thought to notice the small silhouette approaching through the sky at a rapid rate. As one can imagine it was quite a surprise for the vampire when the projectile crashed through her window and smashed her it to the wall.  
  
Ranma's eyes focused as he came to his senses. Stupid Ryoga, why had Akane taught him how to use that stupid mallet?  
  
"Excuse me, will you please move?"  
  
Ranma snapped back into reality to notice that he was lying on Eve. The pigtailed one let out an "eep" as he quickly jumped off her.  
  
"Ranma, am I right?" Eve said as she slowly got up, brushing off the broken glass.  
  
"Yeah," Ranma answered meekly. After getting a better look at the vampire, a realization came to the sex bender. "Hey, you're the new girl, Eve?"  
  
"That is correct. May I ask why you are flying through my window?"  
  
Ranma looked down at the floor and started to explain something about a fight, and a mallet.  
  
"Forget it, it's not important, and if I remember correctly the government pays for all repairs done by martial artist. Do you need to call home it get a ride, or if you want I'll call you a cab?"  
  
"Uh, no thanks I live right behind you. The last people who lived here moved out because my entrances." Ranma said with a nervous laugh. "Hope that doesn't bother you too much."  
  
"I'm sure it'll be fine."  
  
"Well I better go. See ya." Ranma said as he jumped out the broken window.  
  
"Bye." Eve replied.  
  
-End of scene Two-  
  
  
  
  
  
-Scene three  
  
Kyle breathed a sigh of relief, as his pursuer passed the alley he had ducked in. You try to get one quick drink, and the person turns out to be a blue haired creature from hell! Only his celerity had saved him from the energy blast the women had tried to nail him with. After making sure she was gone he left the ally, and headed home.  
  
The wind and rain stroked Kyle's dead cheeks. The streets were crowded enough that he no one would notice if he didn't have to breathe, but he did anyway because he liked how it looked as his breath fogged the air in front of him. Later in the night Kyle planned to go bar hopping with Eve. But for now he wanted to get a layout of the city.  
  
It was not too long before Kyle found himself lost. After some searching he found a small restaurant. Kyle hurried inside in hopes of finding out where he was.  
  
"Welcome to Ucchan's." said a brown haired girl, dressed in drag. She had done a remarkable job in disguising herself, but it was no match for a vampire's senses. It also helped that her recognized her almost immediately, since they shared many of the same classes.  
  
"Hello Ukyo."  
  
"Oh hey Kyle, What kind of okonomiyaki do you want?"  
  
"What? Oh!" Kyle said as he remembered his surroundings. "I'm sorry; I just came here for directions."  
  
"Oh where do you live?"  
  
"I live on Amber Dr. do you know where that is?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right next to Ran-chan. I'm going there in soon, why don't you come with me?"  
  
"Alright, thanks."  
  
"While you wait I'll make you an okonomiyaki, on the house."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Times like this made Kyle thankful he could still eat food. Oh sure he would have to vomit later, but at least he wouldn't look rude by turning down her offer. A few minutes and one okonomiyaki later the kindred and the cook left the restaurant.  
  
-End of scene three-  
  
  
  
-Scene four-  
  
Akane watched the light rain through her bedroom window. She and Ranma had gotten in a fight that ended with a mallet and a flying Ranma. So what if she had taught Ryoga how to use a mallet? He was much more excepting about his curse, and deserved some of the benefits of being female. Unlike Mr. I- don't-need-the-help-of-a-stupid-tomboy.  
  
{Next time I see Ryoga, I need to take him/her shopping for new cloths.} Akane thought happily of Ryoga-chan in various dresses.  
  
Akane's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.  
  
"Hello, Akane?" Ukyo's voice rang happily.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Ukyo walked in.  
  
"Kyle, Eve, and I are going bar hopping, do you want to come?"  
  
Bar hopping had become a nightly pastime for Ukyo after the failed wedding. The thought of having lost her love did not weigh lightly on the cook. When the engagements were broken she found new hope in winning Ranma's heart, (after all the only reason he was getting married to Akane was because of his father and the stupid engagement, right?) but her new found love for liquor staid.  
  
Akane sighed deeply. She had gone with Ukyo once before, and woke up with a splitting headache. From what she remembered she had fun, but she didn't want to feel that pain again.  
  
"Yeah sure" Akane said as the promise of fun outmatched the promise of pain.  
  
The two ex-fiancés walked out for a night on the town.  
  
  
  
  
  
The foursome had been hitting the bars of Nerima for about three hours. It was getting late, and the bar was empty save for a few lingering barflies, two vampires, and two smashed girls. Kyle had position himself next to Akane, and Eve next to Ukyo.  
  
"So Kyle," Akane slurred, trying desperately to keep awake "Why haven't you fought Ranma yet?"  
  
"Why would I want to fight Ranma?"  
  
"Every time some new guy shows up, he challenges Ranma to a fight. Like Ukyo."  
  
"Hey I'm not a guy!" Ukyo retorted seconds before passing out with her head resting on Eve's shoulder.  
  
"Oh yeah, Sorry I forget sometimes because of how you dress." A small giggle escaped her lips. "You know what?" She asked the passed out cook. "I just found out who I love. Just now, by myself I will now confess it to the world."  
  
Akane stumbled on to the table. "Everyone listen up, I'm going to tell you all who I love." The last barfly left the bar. "Right, anyway the one who I love is." In mid-sentence Akane passed out crumpling on the table.  
  
The bloodsuckers paid the bill and carried their companions out of the bar to a nearby alley, where they enjoyed a drink of there own.  
  
The next day Akane woke up at Ucchan's with the predicted headache. Remembering almost nothing of her late night journey around Nerima, she collapsed back it to bed with Ukyo, and into a hangover slumber.  
  
  
  
-End of chapter one-  
  
  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Author's notes: Yay! Finally chapter one is done! This is my first fanfic and I'm really happy about it. Please give me more reviews. I'm going to start on Chapter 2 right away, so you won't have to wait long for it. Hope you enjoyed the fic.  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Li  
  
Richard  
  
Smoak  
  
Alex  
  
Joey  
  
The voices in my head  
  
Couldn't have done it without you, no matter how much you all deny it. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue  
  
//Loren watched the storm rage. The room they were in was a desolate stone gray, and reminded her of the prison cell she had seen in countless movies. The three friends had been on a road trip when it started to rain. Within moments they were hopelessly lost. They ran into a small inn for shelter to avoid crashing in the harsh storm. Because of there currently low funds they could not afford more then one room. From the window she could see the glowing neon sign that read "Midnight Inn." Glen entered the room holding food from a nearby restaurant.  
  
Loren: So are we going to continue playing?  
  
Glen: Yeah, just let me get this stuff to the table.  
  
Felix: (looking over a map.) I have no idea where in Hell we are.  
  
Loren: Put map down. Play Vampire. (Pushing Felix towards the table.)  
  
Felix: Fine, but I am going to find out where we are before the night is done.  
  
Glen: Anyway, let's start. //  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Vampire: Children of the Horse  
  
I don't own Ranma ½ nor World of Darkness. If I did I'd have money. If I had money I'd have a life. If I had a life I wouldn't be writing this. Don't sue me I'm just mutilating your work.  
  
= panda signs [ ] = English = Telepathy { } = Thought // // = the "real world" Ranma/Ryoga-chan = Ranma/Ryoga as a girl  
  
Please review. ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
-Scene one-  
  
Kyle sat on the roof of his house bedazzled by the rising sun, the Toreador curse keeping him locked in place. Due to his current status, Kyle was caught completely unaware as Ranma joined him on the roof.  
  
"Hey Kyle, what's up?"  
  
There was no response from the Cainite.  
  
"Hello?" Ranma said, walking towards a zoned out Kyle.  
  
"Anyone there" Ranma knocked lightly on Kyle's head. Of course this did nothing. Noticing the lack of communication Ranma looked forward to try to find out what Kyle was looking at, seeing nothing out of the ordinary he moved in front of Kyle, to blocking the Kindred's view.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry didn't notice you were there." Kyle apologized.  
  
"Yeah, right." Ranma sighed picking himself up from a Kyle induced facefault. "So what's you doing up here?"  
  
"Nothing much, just watching the sunrise. It's been a while since I've seem one."  
  
"A bit of night owl, huh?"  
  
"You could say that." A smirk formed on Kyle's face. "So what do you want?"  
  
"I came to see if you knew where Akane was. She didn't comeback with you guys last night."  
  
"Akane's at Ukyo's, She couldn't walk anymore, so we left her there."  
  
"Ah, thanks."  
  
"No problem. Next time why don't you come along?"  
  
Ranma turned a deep red. "Bar hopping isn't really my thing. I really lose control when I'm plastered."  
  
"Oh well, too bad."  
  
"Yeah well, see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
With that Ranma left, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. {That guy is pretty weird. How did he not notice I was there? But then again, relative to the stuff that normally goes on around here, it's not that odd.} Any further thoughts on the subject were lost as a filmier cry rang through his ears.  
  
"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!"  
  
Ranma dodged out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by Ryoga's fist.  
  
"What did I do this time?" Ranma asked felling a headache coming on.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Ranma. You took Akane out last night didn't you? You told me that you would stop bothering her."  
  
"I don't know who told you that I went out with Akane, but they lied."  
  
"Impossible! Nabiki told me you went out last night with Akane, and she would never give someone false informati." The words died on Ryoga's lips as his brain realized what he was saying. "Oops. Sorry Ranma. I guess I was wrong, Akane didn't go out with anyone last night."  
  
"Well she did go out with Kyle last night." {Do'h!} Ranma smacked himself mentally, realizing he had just signed his friend's death warrant.  
  
Ryoga was fuming. "Where does he live?"  
  
Thinking quickly Ranma did what would give Kyle the best chance of survival. He pointed right at Kyle's house. Thankfully Ryoga stayed true to his nature, and set off in a random direction, yelling something about Kyle corrupting his beloved Akane.  
  
"I hope he cools down before he meets Kyle, and bashes his face in."  
  
-End of scene one-  
  
-Scene two-  
  
Akane's hangover had finally started to fade. Ukyo, having developed a much better resistance, was already up and cooking breakfast. Akane crawled out of bed to join her.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Mmmm." Akane grunted.  
  
"Okonomiyaki?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"Have fun last night?"  
  
"Think so, can't remember much."  
  
"Me neither, we must of have had a blast."  
  
Akane blushed slightly as she started on her meal. A ring coming from the door caused the short haired one to turn around to see Eve standing in the doorway. She was wearing a dark green button up vest over an off-white top.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi Eve, sit down. What brings you here?"  
  
Eve took a seat next to Akane. "Just checking on you guys, you got pretty smashed last night."  
  
"Don't worry we're alright. Want anything to eat?"  
  
"No thank you, I already ate." {And you were delicious, I might add.}  
  
"Alright, but next time you come here be ready to eat."  
  
"I'll be sure to." Eve cursed to herself mentally. Unlike Kyle she didn't have the gift of eating food. She would vomit almost as soon as the food graced her lips. How her companion did it she'd never know.  
  
A small rumble shook the building, fallowed by a burst of wood from the floor boards. A short girl with jet black hair, and a yellow and black bandana crawled out of the hole. Her clothes were ripped and soiled. Small cuts and bruises decorated her flesh. Eve stared wide-eyed at the youth.  
  
Getting to her feet she faced Akane and groaned; "Akane, what are you doing in Paris?" Seconds before collapsing in a heap.  
  
-End of scene two-  
  
-Scene three-  
  
Vision came to the lost one in a soft blur then focused to crystal clarity. "Where am I?" Ryoga-chan asked no one as she nursed the lumps on her head. Realizing that she was alone, the twice cursed fighter rose from her bedding and opened the nearest door. That by some complete stroke of luck led to Akane, Ukyo, and Eve sitting at a table drinking tea.  
  
"Morning sleepyhead, sit down and have a drink." Ukyo invited.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ryoga poured the hot water on his head, changing him back to his male form. It took all of Eve's willpower to keep her eyes from doubling in size. Even if she had seen Ranma do it a few times, it was still unsettling to see someone change their gender right in front of you. (Almost as bad as when the Nosferatu reveal their true forms.)  
  
"Hello, I am Eve, You are Ryoga, I assume?" Eve mentally smacked herself for being so formal. She wasn't nearly as old as some of the other kindred she had met, she was only fifty-three, but hanging around others who hadn't changed there vocabulary since the renascence had taken a toll on her word choices.  
  
"Yeah. How are you?" Ryoga stammered, as he did his signature blush and stare at floor maneuver.  
  
"Very good, thank you." {Do'h! Talk normal Japanese you idiot.} "Well I need to leave; I have a job interview in a couple hours."  
  
"Well then, see you soon. Next time remember to be hungry."  
  
"Right, I'll be sure to." Eve said as see walked out the door. If she could still blush she would be crimson.  
  
-End of scene 3-  
-Scene 4-  
  
Eve sat nervously in front of a large desk, in a rather large office. It wasn't the desk's fault that she was nervous, nor was it the office's. It wasn't even the fault of the woman on the other side of the desk. It was the fault of the fireplace right next to her that was currently sporting a particularly large fire.  
  
For everyone who does not know, fire is one of the few things that can truly hurt a vampire. On top of that, the kindred have a natural fear of fire, a fear that goes far beyond what any human can experience. It took every inkling if Eve's self control to keep her from running out of the building, and destroying everything in her path. "Is there a problem?" Misato asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, I'm fine, just nervous." Eve said weakly.  
  
"Alright, let's get started. What experience do you have singing?"  
  
Eve tried her best to keep her cool. "I use to sing at a bar in Seattle."  
  
"How long did you work there?"  
  
"About out a year, I sang once a week." This was a lie of course, it had really been three, but that would make her older then what she put on her resume, unless she claimed to have started singing when she was eleven.  
  
"I see. What kind of music do you like to sing?"  
  
"I prefer soft rock songs like; Behold! The Nightmare, Vincent, Self- esteem, and Firelight." The last one she had wrote herself in her mortal days, it had received quite a bit of popularity, but it had been repeated by so many bands that everyone had forgotten who wrote it.  
  
"Very good, we will call you later tonight on our decision." Misato smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you." Eve said shaking a bit, the fire cracked to remind Eve of its presence. Eve bowed and hurried out as she could.  
  
Misato gave a deep sigh. Eve had easily been the best singer, and on stage was in complete control, but the second she entered her office Eve had become a nervous wreck. Still Eve had the job hands down, and she wouldn't be any more dysfunctional then the rest of the people who worked at the Midnight Café.  
  
-End of chapter 2-  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Author's notes: Yes, I am still alive and writing. Thank you to all who wrote reviews for reminding me that I people read this. I think this chapter could have been better. Oh well. Chapter 3 will be out soon. I think it's going to focus more on the players. Also I'm going to post the character sheets for all PCs and NPCs.  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Li  
  
Richard  
  
Smoak  
  
Alex  
  
Joey  
  
Liz 


End file.
